Unexpected
by eky.love333
Summary: Lucie Miguel was always oh so different everywhere she does is always unexpected. One day she passed away and the next thing she found out was that she had to go to the KHR world. All she wanted was to go to Heaven!


This story was inspired by 'My heavenly judgment', 'Magician on board' and 'Live till ya' drop'

Disclaimer: I do not own KHR

Warning: OC bad grammar

Prologue

The pitter patters of the rain silently dropped as I stared into nothing but darkness. I could taste the iron in my mouth and feel the hard concrete floor below.

Like any other story I'd have to introduce myself you know the usual.

My name is Lucie Miguel, 12 of years, half Portuguese and half Russian so yep I'm a mix. Currently living in Indonesia with my dad Mario and my mom Natasha. Quite tall for my age (Which I really hate), black hair, blue eyes, peach skin.

So back to the story….

It was a typical day for me, woke up went to school went back home…till a car crashed into me. That was defiantly not mundane so if you're wondering how I got hit by a car. Stupid old (Which I am not) me saved a boy from a drunk bastard that was in a car. You know like Yusuke did.

So here I am.

Dead.

Oh I have a wonderful life!

_Please note my sarcasm_

.

.  
.

My eyes fluttered open as I observed my surroundings. The first thing that was in my mind 'Where in Netherworld am I?' I noticed that I was in a garden then something clicked 'That's right' I thought 'I'm in heaven'

"Ah you're awake!"Ok that snapped me out of my thoughts "Over here! Look above!" so above me was a little fairy. Well one thing I knew I just _had_ to do.

Scream.

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH! WHAT DA FOOD!" the fairy scrunched up his face "Oi! You don't need to shout!"

I could literally hear a vein pop out of me "Don't blame me! It's not like I see a fairy every single day! I'm not Barbie you know!" I glared at the little fairy "Well isn't it only nice for you to introduce yourself?" I –rudely- demanded

"I am Vodka a sprite!" he did a corny magical dance "I am assigned to be your guardian for your new life since your death was pretty much…unexpected and…annoying to some"

Vein. Punched the little dude "Ouch! Why did you do that!" he yelled

"For calling me annoying when we just met!"

I inspected the little dude; he had platinum blonde hair, silver eyes and wore a white toga, and gold accessories the only thing that made him look like a fairy-sprite was his size, pointy ears and his wings.

I raised an eyebrow "So I had an unexpected death" he nodded "You're like a death god" a pause then a nod "And I'm in heaven" another pause but this time he shook his head. My eyebrow twitched "So where am i?"

Cue his glittery fairy business and music coming out of nowhere "You're in Vodka's world! I wanted to make a palace but since my power is limited I couldn't mou!" he said as his shoulders drop

"Okay getting down to business I'll give you an explanation this might be long so sit"

"I'm not a dog" but sat anyways

"As you know I am Vodka a sprite and your new guardian I have been a guardian before humans learned how to talk. Your death was like I said unexpected and unexpected deaths are always given a chance to have a second life. But the unexpected are quite scratch that very rare because my boss pretty much knows everything. You see this world is full of dimensions, gateways and such normally when you die you stand in a judgment's gateway but the unexpected will go to the center of the dimensions thus making it dangerous for the universe therefore before the unexpected wakes up we guardians have to create a small tiny world"

"Before you said I was annoying what do you mean by that?" I asked glaring at him

Vodka sighed "Well you're unusual because one you're 'unexpected and you're a soul that recycles itself. It Annoys the Death sprites because they would always have to meet the same soul to them it's annoying don't know why. Souls who can recycle can be in a body right after their deaths or can be 100 years or more it's always different and souls that are recycled doesn't have to be in a specific world or time and unlike time travel if you meet your previous soul it's okay…I think cause they're not you of the past wait they are but eh…you get the point"

"Who was I before I'm well here…?" I asked him, this is kinda turning out like 20 questions

"I think you were a woman name Luc or was it Luka…not too sure" he shrugged

"How many guardians are there?" I asked

"More than thousands" he said "I am only a molecule if you saw all the guardians. There are different specific guardians for everything. I'm the guardian of alcohol" I couldn't help but smirk "That's why your names Vodka?"

He flushed red "Don't go there."

"My job as your guardian is to assist you in your new world and in that world you will have missions but not ordinary ones. These missions stake the lives of people just so that you know" I gulped a bit "Oh and unexpected physically ages very slowly they won't die but will feel the pain like any other person or maybe even worse, you won't die and rest in peace till your payment points goes up" he shrugged

I gave him a quizzled look "'Payment points'?"

"Oh yeah! That's right I forgot to give you this" he said as he flicked his hand and on my left hand appeared a silver pocket watch, it was plain and simple but on it was a carving of a fairy when I opened it I saw the number 0

"This is a payment counter every time you've paid a payment the number will increase and when you reach a certain number you can recycle 'gain but till then you have to stay in the same world as your first mission. And if you're gonna ask what the number is the answer…I don't know my boss will tell me sooner or later"

"So what's the mission?" I asked

Vodka gave me a weird grin –kinda reminded me of the Cheshire cat- he clicked his fingers and a book magically appeared

"Lucie Miguel, age 12 an unexpected and a soul who can recycle your first mission is to be with Sawada Tsunayoshi till he inherits the title of Vongola Decimo"

And in a flash everything went blank

My eyes widen that was unexpected should I curse or bless Murphy?

.

.

.

I groaned as I struggled to open my eyes

"I think she's waling up!" said a very familiar voice

"Shut up!" said a girl's voice

"SHH!"

I moaned as I fluttered my eyes open the first thing I saw were 5 pair of eyes "Where am i?" I muttered and before I could say anything else a small body jumped on me "You're awake"

That's when questions started to fly towards me

"What's your name?"

"How old are you?"

"What's your favourite colour?"

"Do you like sweets!"

"And the trigger to stop them

"QUIET!" yelled a female voice, man that scared the shit out of me

The woman who just yelled was actually _very_ attractive she had brown hair that was cut like a male's and dark green eyes that looked like gems

The brunette walked over to me and I couldn't help but feel a little intimidated "State your name" Wow. I think she's from the army or something

"Lucie Miguel sir!-I mean mam!" she glared at me

"Age?"

"T-twelve"

"Oi, oi come on Mel don't be harsh on her!" that voice….

"Vodka?" he gave me a huge grin "Ah so you finally notice me!" he said as he twirled around

"Where am I?" and then I looked at the four other people in the room "And who are you?" I asked

Vodka clapped his hands "Alright! Intro time! Everybody this Lucie Miguel!" he flew over to the scary lady…"This is Esmeralda but we call her Mel!" he flew over to a little boy who had dark brown hair and dark eyes "This is Ferguson but we call him Fergus!" he went over to a young Japanese male adult who wore a black eyepatch "This is Yagyu Jubei!" At the name my eyes widen wasn't Yagyu jubei a Japanese hero who served under Ieyasu?

Vodka danced a bit as he went over the last person, a motherly looking woman who had tan skin and dark, dark brown hair she looked Spanish "Last but not least Amada" she gave me a warm smile and waved

I looked at Vodka scratching my back "So uh…where am i?"

Vodka gave me a weird smirk "You're in the Ignazio Famiglia HQ"

Little did I know hell was about to start….

To be continued….

Does anyone want to beta this story? If so please PM me

Name: Lucie Miguel  
Age: 12  
Eye: Blue  
Hair: Black  
Clothes: White tank top and knee length dark blue skirt  
Nationality: ½ Portuguese ½ Russian

Name: Esmeralda Hales  
Age: 98 (physically 24)  
Eye: Green  
Hair: Brown  
Clothes: Military looking clothes  
Nationality: ½ Spanish ½ British

Name: Yagyu Jubei  
Age: 78 (physically 19)  
Eye: Brown  
Hair: Black  
Clothes: Blue yukata  
Nationality: Japanese

Name: Ferguson Smith  
Age: 9  
Eye: Brown  
Hair: Brown  
Clothes: White T-shirt, black pants, dark green cap

Name: Amada Barbosa  
Age: 65 (physically 16-18)  
Eye: Brown  
Hair: Brown  
Clothes: A dark red dress

Review!


End file.
